


His Son Is Robin

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: 你知道我想要什么吗？我想要更多关于杰克·德雷克发现提姆是罗宾后，让提姆坐冷板凳的那段时间的事情。具体来说，我想要杰克·德雷克不得不面对他儿子就是罗宾的事实。
Relationships: Jack Drake & Tim Drake





	His Son Is Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you know what i want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774381) by ICARUS HAD THE RIGHT IDEA. 



> 译自汤：ICARUS HAD THE RIGHT IDEA
> 
> https://river-bottom-nightmare.tumblr.com/post/632709631904514048/you-know-what-i-want-i-want-some-more-of-that

你知道我想要什么吗？我想要更多关于杰克·德雷克发现提姆是罗宾后，让提姆坐冷板凳的那段时间的事情。具体来说，我想要杰克·德雷克不得不面对他儿子就是罗宾的事实。

哦，他很生气。他的儿子到处殴打罪犯，触犯法律，他还认识蝙蝠侠。要知道，长久以来，蝙蝠侠与罗宾一直是遥不可及的、近乎神话的人物。哥谭将这对搭档视为传说中的英雄，而不是人。杰克.德雷克并没有意识到，作为罗宾真正意味着什么。

杰克再也听不到他儿子了，除非他想让他感知到。当然，他一直是个安静的孩子。但是现在，他的脚步完全沉默了。他的呼吸几乎不存在。如果他愿意，他的声音可以传遍整个房间，然后藏进雾中，立刻消失。提姆会突然出现在杰克旁边或后面，在厨房吧台，在办公室。杰克根本察觉不到他过来。当杰克有点紧张地颤抖着，提醒儿子这些事的时候，提姆惊讶地眨了眨眼，好像他甚至都没意识到自己这样做了。

他身上遍布伤痕。客观地说，杰克明白，蝙蝠侠与罗宾的战斗都很残酷，他们当然会受伤。但是看到提姆皮肤上散落的痕迹是另一回事。他身上有砍伤和刺伤，皱起来的皮肤看起来像弹孔。有线条清晰的小伤痕，得到良好的照料而愈合得很好。也有锯齿状的丑陋条纹，尖叫着痛苦。杰克看着这些都觉得恶心，更没有力量去承受。而提姆表现得就好像这些都很正常，就好像接纳了这些伤疤是进步的象征，是力量的象征。他每周都有几个晚上给它们涂上乳液擦洗，都养成了习惯。每个伤疤背后都有故事，每个伤疤背后都有被拯救的生命。提姆永远不会把这些讲给杰克听，杰克不知道是该沮丧还是松一口气。

提姆的反应像猫一样灵巧，他的直觉敏锐，他的思维比屋子里其他人都快一秒钟。杰克会不小心掉落东西，提姆从空中接住它们，跟呼吸一样轻松，再递还给杰克。为了测试，杰克故意掉了一个装满咖啡的陶瓷杯。它落在提姆伸出的手掌上，一滴都没洒。提姆还在用另一只手打电话，但他转过头，对杰克扬起眉毛。杰克毫不怀疑提姆怎么知道他是故意这样做的。提姆就是知道一些事情，一些他本来没理由知道的事情，直到他解释他是怎么知道的。显然，他记住了杰克的肌肉所有紧张的抽搐，他也以惊人的准确从其他人那里获取信息。达娜接纳孩子，对他倾注感情，杰克因此很爱她，但他知道她有点被提姆吓到了。杰克不明白他儿子什么时候变成了当代福尔摩斯。

并且提姆认识很多人。他会随意地在聊天中提到蝙蝠侠或夜翼，表现得就像他跟他们很熟一样。等等。好吧。显然他会跟他们很熟。但是，不仅仅是哥谭的英雄。有人给提姆打过电话，当时他杰克和达娜正在一起做晚饭，算是一种联系感情的活动。提姆接了电话，然后开着免提继续切菜。（他手里拿着刀，看起来令人享受。提姆轻轻地把它夹在手指间，放在空中，那种轻松优雅的感觉让杰克没法把眼睛离开。他甚至都不想尝试。）电话里传来爆破声，让杰克和达娜害怕地后退，而提姆不为所动。很明显，闪电侠千里迢迢从中心城给提姆打电话，就在他跟机器人杀手战斗的时候，向提姆寻求建议。因为很明显，有个叫“巴特”的人告诉闪电侠（那个！真的！闪电侠！）提姆曾经想出过一个能打败他们的办法。提姆一边给他们出主意，该怎么穿过装甲板，怎么找到薄弱环节，一边用叉子碾碎土豆。然后提姆用愉快的语气说拜拜祝你好运，就把电话挂了。很明显，闪电侠给他打电话不是什么大事。

杰克还没说到提姆房里贴的照片，一个穿罗宾装的小孩，一个穿皮夹克戴耳环的男孩，一个带着护目镜留着长头发的男孩，一个自信地傻笑着弯曲二头肌的女孩，一个拿着弓箭的女孩，还有一个真正的幽灵。他也没有说提姆和那个穿皮夹克的男孩的照片，就他们俩的双人合照。提姆在照片里笑得比杰克这辈子见过的都开心。

提姆仍然是杰克的儿子，但他不完全是杰克一个人的。不论杰克如何努力，都没办法摆脱罗宾。提姆即使只是走下楼梯，也会像捕食者一样移动，动作优雅。每当他进入一个房间，他的眼睛都扫视所有可能的出口。他不害怕在哥谭走夜路，即使杰克和达娜缩着肩膀匆匆赶回家，他依然镇定自若。

他的儿子很重要。他的儿子很强大。他的儿子在诸神之间行走，交谈，欢笑，他们为他洗礼。杰克开始觉得自己太傻，竟然相信他可以把罗宾带走。

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话，你不能让你的超英义警儿子，停止他的超英义警行为，期望他正常。
> 
> 超英义警不正常。
> 
> 微量timkon暗示，由读者自由心证


End file.
